Encuentro fortuito
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: "El valor de las cosas no está en el tiempo que duren, sino en la intensidad con que sucedan: por eso existen momentos inolvidables, cosas inexplicables y personas incomparables" (Anónimo). Algunos encuentros son símbolos de eternidad: las palabras trascienden y los recuerdos permanecen. A veces, son el comienzo de historias. (Completo).


Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Encuentro fortuito.**

Podía sentir el latido golpeando por dentro de mí; lo sentía en mi rostro azorado, mis trémulos brazos, mis inquietas manos, mi cuello álgido, el pecho presionado, el estómago enredado, las piernas inquietas y los pies calientes en la funda de mis zapatillas.

Lo sentía cerca de mí, a pesar de estar lejano y envuelto por el calor de las voces de su grupo de seguidoras. Cuando lo veía sonreír, algo en mí volvía a quebrarse y a reformarse un instante después. Los ojos azules volvían sublime su brillo eterno. Y casi sentía nuestros corazones enredados por un mismo corazón. ¿Él podría sentir la cantidad de amor que le profesaba en ese momento? ¿Él sentía mi necesidad de mirarlo, mi intensidad de emociones? Podía sentirlo pasear a través de mí como un fantasma ignorado, instarme a delinearlo con los dedos.

Saqué el celular. No lo solía usar. Recuerdo que Hanabi y yo alguna vez nos tomamos una foto, por insistencia suya. Esa memoria evocaba mi galardón por piano. Aparecíamos felices, con mi padre y abuelo por detrás, orgullosos de mí. Es la única fotografía que valía la pena guardar en él; ésta fotografía, sin embargo, podría evocar la magnificencia de la boca bonachona de Naruto. Aquel gesto que sólo en fotos limitaba mi capacidad para enfocarme, que iba más allá de cualquier expresión que hubiese visto en alguien más. Presenciaba en ese momento y presenciaría para siempre el gesto que terminó arrebatándome mucho.

Decía mi piel: _"No sabes cuánto te deseo"_. Mis ojos: _"No sabes que eres mi sueño"_. Y mi alma: _"No sabes que vivo para amarte, aun cuando no sepas que existo"_.

El sonido parece interrumpir el momento, aunque lo deja grabado para siempre. Se hace un largo silencio. Las mujeres alrededor de Naruto pasaron de intrigadas, a burlonas, y luego a acrementes. Naruto también me mira, con una expresión indescifrable; pero con un destello hasta casi juguetón, deslumbrante. Hubiera huido en ese instante, pero mi atrevimiento había abierto una muesca. Él se acerca, y me doy cuenta que estoy más cerca de lo que hubiera creído, quizá por simple casualidad, quizá porque en el camino me acerqué más de lo que pretendía. Sentí el mundo venirse a mis pies. Mis posibilidades de encontrarme al artista que seguía incondicionalmente desde hace seis años, cuando inició su carrera, eran nulas. Llegué a Los Ángeles por el empleo de mi padre, emprendí un paseo por los senderos más solitarios del lugar. El norte, donde hallé ese parque apacible refugiándome acogedoramente en mi propia compañía. La realidad se desligó de ese mundo; esas pisadas… Casi pude saber quién era por las pisadas, que provocaron en mi ansiedad. El asunto hubiese podido no ser tan importante. Pero había sentido un nudo en la garganta y los labios abriéndose, como si esperase algo que no había ocurrido.

Entonces escuché el mar de voces que gritaban su nombre, y en el medio, opacada y pequeña, la suya. Un timbre vibrante que he escuchado cientos de veces en entrevistas y vídeos. Esa voz llena de vida, usurpadora de tristezas. Lo reconocí metros a distancia. Supe quién era sin antes haberlo oído. Me acerqué, estaba embargada de tanta emoción despiadada que apenas tuve el suficiente coraje para mirarlo. Se me pudo haber parado el corazón, pero la adrenalina enfrentaba una pugna mágica dentro de mí, de las enrevesadas ideas que pasaban por mi mente. Pensé en correr y apartarlo de las otras fanáticas. Pensé en pedirle una foto como todas las demás. Pensé en besarlo, aunque sabía que no lo haría, aunque me avergoncé de considerarlo. Y finalmente, sólo lo observé, solitaria. Era baja en estatura, por lo que me quedé lejos para poder distinguirle. En algún momento me subí a una banca, y allá arriba, tomé la foto embelesada por la vehemencia que usaba al sonreír.

Y así sucedió, y ahí estaba él, frente a mí. Estaba sobrecogida. Sé que lo miraba añorada. Era un adolescente grande y fuerte, de cabello rubio despeinado. En la banca, sólo podía sacarle menos de una cabeza. Él, sin mentar una palabra, alargó el brazo y me arrebató el celular y la respiración. El rubor se me extiende hasta las mejillas, y no quiero mover ni un músculo. Siento el aire etéreo y quedo, casi el mar de voces ajenas a mis oídos. Naruto Uzumaki es la persona que amo, y está frente a mí. Temo por su infructuosa evaluación, temo por dos pensamientos poco lógicos, pero razonables en mi infame nerviosismo: que borre la foto, que me robe el celular. Me regaño, estrangulándome las manos como si al hacerlo volviera a venir la seguridad.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubo un silencio.

—Hinata.

Ni siquiera tartamudeo, o balbuceo. La dicción de mis labios fue clara y queda; un murmullo. Quizás es el susurro de mi corazón.

—¿Qué haces acá tan escondida?—dice. Sonríe tanto ésta vez que se le empequeñecen los ojos. Su sonrisa es pícara y reconfortante. El humor que porta este día es común en él, lo he visto por años en sus apariciones, incluso en algunos de los conciertos que he asistido. Me siento contagiada de su alegría, pero la vergüenza azota continuamente en mí. Miro de un lado al otro. En la banca, es inevitable para mí no seguir viéndolo a los ojos. Las mujeres nos siguen rodeando, pero él ya no les presta atención. Algunas se han amontonado en la banca, y sus empujones me hacen caer sobre él.

Naruto me sostiene. La sangre casi parece congelarse entre mis venas. ¿Poder resistirme? ¿Poder controlarme? Lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que algo en mi quema como un fuego implacable. _"Sostenme así"_ , pienso, " _Aunque tú no me recuerdes, pero yo sí a ti. Fue en un parque como éste. Y me protegiste de otros niños, cuando era una niña cobarde y llorona que no sabía defenderse sola; que a esa edad tan joven, ya se despreciaba a sí misma. Te he admirado por tanto tiempo… Incluso antes de que fueras famoso. He observado tus pasos por años. Hay veces, que creo que amarte es el propósito de mi existencia, aunque sólo sea un chica que has visto una vez, aunque jamás me recuerdes, aunque éste sueño termine antes de haber empezado. ¿De qué sirve una chica que no es capaz de hacer feliz a su padre, que no se destaca en nada? Me preguntaba, y luego me acordaba de ti. Tú me has dado coraje; cuando cantas me das felicidad. Todos estos años… No me importa si soy otra fanática más, seré egoísta. Quiero estar en tus brazos el tiempo que dure el mundo, porque sé que has llegado a mí más de lo que he llegado a mí misma"._

—¿Te conozco de algún lado? — _"Pareces leerme. Incluso cuando éramos niños, pudiste leer mi miedo. Ahora, eres capaz de saber cuán familiar pareces en mi mundo"._

—Naruto-kun… Gracias.

Estar enamorado es como caer como en un pozo sin salida; una explosión de emociones. Permite inmortalizar momentos, contagiar sonrisas y soñar lo imposible. En ese momento me sentía en un viaje interplanetario. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Mi alma soñaba despierta.

Puedo sentir cómo alguien me aparta de él. Los ojos los tengo anegados, a pesar que no he llorado desde que era una niña. Varios hombres de traje han apartado a las fanáticas. Me he dado cuenta. Al parecer, ya es su hora de volver.

Kō me llama.

—¡Hinata-sama!

Es la despedida de ambos.

Algunas miradas que recibo no son muy amigables. Tal vez, por mi culpa, no pudieron tomarse una fotografía con su ídolo.

Sin embargo, soy egoísta y me sonrío a mí misma. Comprendo su rencor, pero no soy capaz de disculparme.

Entonces, Naruto atraviesa todos los cuerpos, me agarra del brazo, de un tirón me jala hacia a él y el reflejo de la cámara me aturde. Me da un beso en la mejilla y me entrega el celular en la mano. Me vuelven a sacar del tumulto.

Kō llega a mí. Su voz es bastante rápida. Tengo la sensación que si no fuera por su protocolo inculcado, me tomaría del brazo o me cargaría en los hombros. Simplemente imaginármelo me hace reír. Él me clava la mirada con curiosidad, pero retoma la palabra.

—… El espectáculo de piano está a punto de comenzar.

Mi andar no cambia. Después de tantas impresiones, ni siquiera puedo procesar la solemnidad de la presentación que he entrenado por meses. Me he desprendido de un peso y unas ataduras intangibles. He visto a Naruto, lo he abrazado y nos hemos tomado una fotografía. Con las emociones a flor de piel, ni siquiera puedo comprender la magnitud de los causes de dichos hechos. Mi sonrisa es tan gigante que me hace pesar mis rojas mejillas. Hasta tengo ganas de decirle a Tenten, una de mis pocas amigas: «Sí, vámonos de fiesta». A mi padre: «Sí, papá. Gracias por todo. Por ti, he hallado mi talento después de tantos años». A mi hermana, Hanabi: «Te quiero mucho, Hanabi. Siempre serás una de las personas más importantes para mí». Y llegar a la tumba de mi madre, y decir: «Sí, mamá. Mírame. He crecido. Espero que estés orgullosa de mí».

A llegar al asiento de copiloto del carro, luego de que Kō me haya abierto la puerta con su habitual cortesía, me siento una nueva persona. No puedo ocultar la sonrisa que aún se estira de oreja a oreja en mi rostro. Tanto sonrío, que mi guardián no puede evitar comentarlo:

—Usted está muy feliz, Hinata-sama.

Y respondo con tal prisa que da la impresión que estaba esperando a que lo preguntara:

—Efectivamente, lo estoy.

El carro enciende y arranca. Asomo la mirada por la ventanilla. Las fanáticas se han retirado. Naruto ha desaparecido para siempre de mi vida, otra vez.

Desbloqueo el celular. Cuando la fotografía se abre, vuelvo a sonreír. Junto a sus dedos haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz, Naruto guiña el ojo y su sonrisa es preciosa. Yo, en cambio, parezco aturdida. Hacemos un contraste chistoso. Me tapo la sonrisa, que no alcanza a esbozar más de los confines del grado de mi felicidad. El calor es ecuánime por todo mi cuerpo. Ahora estoy zambullida plenamente en la estupefacción. La tensa pulsación de mi carne, me parecía decir que el recuerdo de Naruto tenía más solidez convincente en mi memoria, como si haberlo conocido me hubiera mostrado que, aunque no pudiera estar a su lado como quisiera, era un hombre de carne y hueso. En este punto, creo poder comprender toda la intensidad de lo que ha pasado. Es simplemente abrumador. Vuelvo a sonreír, a reír. Tengo ganas de gritar. Kō no me deja de clavar una mirada extraña y una sonrisa honesta. Pude haberle contagiado mi humor.

Cuando llegamos, me entran los nervios. En el camino estuve abstraída, recordando los movimientos de sus labios, su sonrisa, el modo cómo sus ojos me miraban. Tampoco podía cuestionar correctamente si el torneo de piano merecía más atención o menor. Al final, con las puertas del gran lugar por delante, razone que lo mejor era esperar hasta terminar lo que tenía planeado ese día, y rememorar nuestro encuentro una y otra vez en la tarde, enredada en el edredón de mi cama, en mi habitación —azul profundo, como su mirar—, con el portátil en mano. Planeé tomar el CD de su álbum y escucharlo hasta quedarme dormida en el vibrante timbre de su voz.

El celular se deslizo entre mis dedos, como si hubiesen sido untados en mantequilla. Mis reflejos me permitieron agarrarlo antes que cayera al suelo. Pudo haber sido casualidad o destino, pero al momento de tomarlo distinguí una mota blanca entre la funda del móvil. Removí la cubierta y un papel ligero se desprendió de su soporte. Lo tomé entre mis dedos, paralizada.

Era un número. Y no pude desestimarlo como una casualidad. Lo sentí, como al momento de escuchar sus firmes pasos por el parque. Lo había escrito Naruto. Era su número de celular.

Entendí qué significaba, y otra vez me perdí en mi propia perplejidad. Impasible por fuera, pero con el sentimiento más apabullante de mi vida por dentro, mis ociosos pies se dirigieron a las puertas, donde Kō, mi abuelo, mi padre y mi hermana esperaban. Estaba más determinada que nunca.

* * *

Awww qué beshllo es el amor. **❤¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!** ❤ Sé que fue ayer pero me atrasé con las fechas jaja. Lo escribí mientras oía Photograph de Ed Sheeran. Yo no tengo crush en estos tiempos, pero espero que ustedes sí :)

Un NaruHina recién hecho, disfrútenlo.


End file.
